Dandy, It's Cold Outside
by tinyfiereceandsassy
Summary: It's a snow day at the practice and Mindy and Danny are up for some winter festivities. Fluff ensues.


He was checking the mailbox when the first one hit.

"Gotcha!" Mindy called deviously, the remains of a snowball clinging to her gloves.

"We're not gonna get in a snowball fight," Danny stated matter-of-factly, brushing the ice off his shoulder. He sorted through the mail, refusing to take her bait. The practice may be closed, but that didn't mean there wasn't work to do.

"Come on, Danny! Live a little!" Mindy started packing another snowball from a section of the railing.

"I live a lot, thank you very much, I just don't see the point in-" Danny was interrupted by another snowball smacking him right in the face. He froze as the ice slid down his cheeks, plopping onto the frozen ground. Mindy opened her mouth in astonishment and began backing away.

"Alright, you're in for it now," Danny smirked, eyes narrowing at his coworker. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and stooped down to the ground, gathering snow at his feet.

"Danny, listen," Mindy explained. "I didn't mean to get you in your face, you just turned around at the perfect moment."

"The perfect moment, eh?" Danny asked, looking at her with disbelief.

"Remember that time I got you the imported olive oil? Or the signed copy of 'Born in the U.S.A'?" She glanced between Danny's mischievous face and the snowball in his hand. "You don't want to do this."

"No, I really think I do." Danny began to lift his arm.

"Not the face! I used my expensive moisturizer this morning!" Mindy held up her hands in defense. A second later, she felt the cold betrayal of ice slinking down her collar.

She threw down her hands. "Okay, Castellano, it's on. Brangelina-in-Mr.-and-Mrs.-Smith-level on." She ducked behind the railing, quickly forming a ball between her hands.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she threw. She watched as it arched high above Danny's head. It landed in front him, leaving Danny untouched. He laughed, his own snowball at the ready.

Mindy surveyed her surroundings. She could either hide behind the trashcan, but, ew, or run for the lobby, leaving her exposed. She made her decision.

Squealing as she leapt from behind the railing, Mindy covered her head and made a break for the door. Danny pelted her with a soft snowball, laughing at her war tactics.

She finally reached the door, scrambling for her keys. Why did she have so much stuff in her pockets?! From behind her she heard Danny gathering more snow, getting closer.

Mindy dug through her purse, frantic. She pushed aside prescription pads, pens, last week's grocery list and birth control. Did she really need five types of lip gloss? Okay, yes, she did. There was the red lipstick for clubbing, shimmer for winter, and –

Another snowball hit Mindy in the back of the head. She screamed, finally finding her keys and jamming them in the lock. She opened the door and flew inside, slamming it shut behind her.

"Min?" She heard from the other side.

"I'm not coming out!" she called back, leaning against the door. She knew it wouldn't have any real effect if Danny actually tried to get in, but it made her feel safer.

"You brought this on yourself." She could practically hear the smirk in his statement. "But I promise to stop, on one condition."

"What's that?" Mindy was suspicious. Danny's conditions were always aggravating.

"You admit that I am the Snowball Fight Master."

"Never!" Mindy called back dramatically, imagining she was defending the Sorcerer's Stone from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"Alright then, I guess you'll just have to face your awaiting snowball slushie when you get hungry," Danny replied, sounding a little too pleased with himself.

Mindy sighed. Danny knew her too well. Her stomach was already rumbling.

"Fine. I surrender." She cracked open the door enough to poke her head out. "You…Danny Castellano…are the Snowball Fight Master."

"Thank you," Danny replied smugly, bowing in acceptance.

"Whatever." Mindy rolled her eyes, opening the door back up. "Can we get something to eat?" She looked at him, already over her defeat.

"Sure, but first I wanna show you something." Danny pulled on her hand, leading her out of the building. They walked a little ways until they reached Central Park.

"Okay, Danny, what's the big surprise?" Mindy asked, looking around her at the blanket of snow. It was so peaceful and pure, covering up what lay beneath.

"Wait right here." Danny smiled, dashing off towards a dumpster. Mindy Instagram'd a picture of the scenery while she waited.

Soon, Danny returned with what looked like a flattened cardboard box.

"Danny, are things really so bad at home that you need to steal trash?" Mindy asked. He was grinning from ear to ear, obviously excited.

"What? This isn't trash. This is a sled!" He held it up, as if the motion made it clearer.

"Right. Well, don't mind me while I call one of my doctor friends. We're gonna sit down and have a chat with him…" Mindy turned away as she started Googling therapists in the area.

"Min, I'm not crazy." Danny turned her around to face him. "It is a piece of trash, I guess, but it's what we used to use as sleds back when I was a kid. Here, watch me." He handed her his messenger bag, walking up to the top of a hill. He plopped the cardboard down, settling in with his legs folded beneath him. Then he pushed off, and _whoosh!_ He slid down to the bottom, spinning out at the end.

He trotted over to Mindy. "See? It works!" He said, breath fogging in front of him. "You wanna try?"

"I dunno, Danny, a woman of my composure really needs to remain poised at all times," Mindy glanced distrustfully at the cardboard.

"Oh, come on. You were pelting me with snowballs earlier. Let's not pretend like you're the First Lady," Danny looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, fine." Mindy couldn't help but smile. It did look kinda fun, and it was nice to see Danny act so young.

They walked up to the top of the hill together, Danny placing the makeshift sled on the ground. "Okay, now you sit on it."

Mindy attempted to bend down gracefully, ending up flopping onto the ground. Danny stifled a laugh as she rearranged herself. "Whatever, like you're the epitome of grace. What next?"

"Now you hold on." Danny whispered in her ear as he bent down and reached around her. "One…two…three!" He ran, shoving the box and its passenger away from him. Mindy screamed, flying down the side of the hill. She spun in a circle at the bottom, slowing to a stop. Danny grinned at her from the top.

"Again!" She demanded, running back up. Danny laughed. "I am the Sledding Duchess!" she cried. "And the Duchess demands another ride," Mindy decreed in her best Royalty Voice. Danny rolled his eyes but obliged. They took turns, Mindy attempting to push Danny down the hill and Danny launching Mindy.

After about the twentieth trip, Mindy threw up her hands in surrender. "The Duchess needs a break!" She declared, collapsing onto a nearby bench.

"Yeah, I could go for some hot chocolate right about now," Danny agreed, sitting down next to her. They breathed heavily, both tuckered out from sledding and a little freezing from the snow.

"Mmm. Hot chocolate. With the little marshmellows!" Mindy pinched her fingers to demonstrate just how tiny they were. Danny laughed, nodding.

"Come on. Why don't we get you some," He said, smirking and pulling her off the bench. Mindy smiled, following him.

"Wait!" Danny stopped as Mindy ran back towards the bench. She placed the cardboard box on it, scribbling a note using her prescription pad.

"What's it say?" Danny asked as they walked back towards the city.

"Oh, nothing, just spreading a little winter cheer," Mindy said mysteriously, smiling to herself. She glanced back, happy. In the distance she could still see her handwriting: _Enjoy this sled, courtesy of the Snowball Fight Master and the Sledding Duchess._

She grinned and nudged Danny, content.


End file.
